


Getting hitched (and you can't scratch it)

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: After Lance talks too much, he and Shiro need to pretend being in a relationship to appease their potential allies and perhaps that's just what they need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the shancesecretsanta 2018!!! For Nevermoree-the-raven who asked for fake/pretend relationship and a sprinkle of adorableness ;3
> 
> Hope you like it!

“This is ridiculous.”  
A groan answered Shiro from the more than king sized bed, muffled by the literal ton of pillows stacked on it. The room he and Lance were in was lavish, decorated in blue and black upon their arrival it seemed - but the color of everything could change depending on their hosts wims so the fact they at least tried to coordinate everything with Voltron’s color was a nice gesture.

“I mean, sure the timing was not the best but we can at least make the most of it.”

“Please stop talking,” pleaded Lance, shooting him a glare from under a heavy looking quilt, embroidered with intricate designs in a shimmering blue thread. “This situation is already bad as it is, I don’t need you to butter me up.” 

Shiro sighed as he watched Lance bury himself back into what had become his hiding place. This whole situation was going to give him more white hair than he already had. Sure, the Alkore are a mostly peaceful race who prefers to duel with some sort of weird board games - using logic, intelligence, skill and raw chance most of the time - to get their point across than violence but still. 

Lance grumbled and really, really wished he could go back in time and change how he and Shiro came out to the team as a couple. Just so it wouldn’t have been such a disastrous and kind of humiliating moment.

He had been coming back from a date with Shiro when it happened, disguised as a simple scouting mission but so much more for the both of them. Shiro had stopped to take a shower but Lance craved Hunk's attention now so he had headed straight to the communal room, humming a song that reminded him of Shiro.

The door had opened and all he heard was “need a loving couple” before his mouth began to run, unstopped by his already tired brain.

“Like Shiro and I?”

They didn't really hide their relationship but Lance had asked to be discreet before they tell the others as he didn't want everyone to think he went to Shiro because he needed a rebound after ‘being rejected’ by Allura. Guess they maybe were too discreet because the looks they threw at him was unimpressed at best - as if he just told a very bad joke, or 65% annoyed by his antics.

“Sure Lance, if you want.” Sighed Hunk who at least had the mind to hand him a plate of finger food he could snack on. Lance tried not to get too hurt by his tone. 

“Lance, I appreciate you want to joke around to help relieve our stress but this is serious matter. You can't just prance around and pretend to be dating Shiro-”

“Two of your Paladins are dating? You assured us none of them were!”

Allura was cut off by an unfamiliar voice booming behind them as an alien only slightly taller than Lance strutted to him, wearing a heavy set of dresses in Voltron's color, taking his face in hand to have her five eyes look into hi own.s own.

“This is… still a new development.” Gritted Allura, shooting a mean glare at Lance from where she was in the room. “We didn’t want to held your hopes high by having something… fragile.”

“Oh I can assure you this is not fragile.” the alien said, squishing Lance’s cheeks and visibly being delighted about it. “I can see it as surely as I am the Corugtor of my city. This will last till their dying breath.”

She suddenly gasped, realising Lance as she clapped her hands again and - yeah, she definitely had two set of them - making a beeline for the door. “There is so much to do, not enough time! I have to get in communication with my Queen this instant! Don’t mind me too much!”

Her squealing was heard before the door closed and Lance turned to the others; seeing disappointment on their faces. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

He saw several rolled eyes before Allura walked passed him to get out of the room, shoulders taught and a hard look on her face. Whatever he did, it had made her angry and frankly it scared him a bit.

“No but seriously, what’s going on? Why does it matters so much that I’m dating Shiro?”

“Cut the crap.” Sighed Keith, who passed a hand in his hair, looking frustrated. ”This is not funny. Now because of you, we are going to be lying to an entire planet to gain their support and I don’t even want to think about what would happen if they learn the truth.”

“We don’t really have a choice, now.” Added Hunk who seemed less angry but more resigned because he knew Lance for longer. “We just need to tell Shiro.”

“Tell me what?” their leader said, entering the communal room, zipping his vest up and looking like a goddang snack. “Oh and I saw Allura in passing, she didn’t seem pleased. Did something happen?”

The three of them looked at each other as Lance and Shiro sat down, close to each other but now overly. Despite his outgoing persona, Lance was very shy when it came to physical proofs of affections.

“Because Lance can’t stop joking around, we need you to pretend to be dating him for the duration of our visit on Alkorio.” Keith sighed, now looking like he wanted nothing else but sleep for several days in a row.

“That won’t be a problem…” Shiro was hesitant and a bit confused, shooting a glance at his boyfriend who seemed as lost as he was. “Care to explain to me how we got to this point?”

As they began to clarify the situation, Shiro’s hands began to wander to Lance’s knees, shifting him so his legs lied on his lap, stopping Pidge’s rant about their possible allies technology at this display and making Lance wheeze with nerves. Shiro threw a glance at him and, yep he was red as a beet. Shiro felt quite smug at that because Lance seemed not to know what to do about this situation.

“Shiro?” He squealed and gosh that was so cute.

“Well, if we have to date, better begin now to get comfortable with each other, don’t you think?” 

There was only splutter on his part, hiding his face in his jacket. The scene caused an uproar with the others, clearly uncomfortable in what they thought was a forced situation and everything went into chaos when the ambassador came back to see the both of them so close together.

Which led to the situation they were currently in, seen by thousand of people as literally the best thing that could have happened; two warriors fighting to free the universe and sharing the most wonderful of feeling together. 

“I mean, I wanted to tell the others we were together-” Lance shifted again to look at Shiro, blanket pooling around him. “-but I couldn't have known the timing would be so bad.” 

“It's ok Lance. I'm not mad at you, I'm not mad at all. I just find the situation hilarious.”

“Of course you would.” Lance sighed, watching Shiro approach him and climb on the bed. “You love those situations and making me blush.”

“I do.” Shiro said softly, climbing on Lance's lap. “And we have a full week of being cared for, pampered and overfed like geese. Better take full advantage of it, don't you think?”

“Hmmm, I guess.” He was still pouting but with Shiro so close and so sweet it was hard to resist. “You're not off the hook just yet, thought mister. Because you had the opportunity to correct them and you did not.”

“We’ll deal about that later.”

“Omg, Shiro-”

“No no, Lance. It’s one of the few opportunities we have to just take it easy and rest without the looming threat of being attacked by the Galra. You’re tired, I’m tired and I believe I will snap under the pressure soon.” 

“Fine,” Lance sighed, seemingly more amused than annoyed now “you big baby. You win. But I’ll still hold it out on you.”

Shiro snorted at this before kissing his boyfriend on his forehead, his eyelids, everywhere he could attain earning himself a delighted giggle from Lance and gosh that was probably his most favorite sound.

“There is no problems in indulging ourselves, after all.” Shiro said again, shifting the bo th of them so they would be lying on the bed together, enveloped by warmth. 

“No problems at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, so we’ve got a problem.”

The atmosphere in the room was tense and a bit somber as the paladins held a meeting in one of the room offered to them during their stay. Pidge and Allura were wearing ornate dresses of their respective colors (not as big or heavy but still extremely fancy). Hunk and Keith were wearing similar clothing but they had least had a darker colored pant under their knee length skirts. 

It had been three days since they arrived at the Alkorio palace and they had to pretend everything was fine while two of their friends were playing the role of the loving couple. They actually managed to get everyone to believe it and Hunk had muttered something about acting classes. 

It had been going great, Shiro and Lance were fully into their roles and the negotiations with the Alkorio leaders was going as smoothly as Allura could make it. She had managed to get the two ‘love birds’ out of the process, proclaiming it would be best if they spend their time doing more pleasant activities. So far, visiting jewel markets, splendid gardens and lavish pools had been checked off their list. 

So everything should have continued to go smoothly until Lance inadvertently proposed to Shiro and off course the Black Paladin had to accept, no doubt pressured by nervousness and the large crowd around them. It had only happened two vargas ago but the wedding preparation had advanced extremely fast. For laid-back people, they were very eager to marry random peoples the moment the one who was asked gave his assent. 

“We can’t let them marry each other!” Pidge cried out. “Lance is barely even old enough to drink, he shouldn’t get to rope Shiro into that!”

“I agree,” sighed Allura, pinching her nose and stressed by the new situation. “But I don’t know what we can do now that the preparations are so advanced.”

“It’s only been two hours though.” Hunk said, feeling tired about it all. “How are they so fast about it?”

“Maybe we can ask them to slow down? They seemed pretty respectuous of our demands so far.” Keith pointed out. He wasn’t happy about the situation at all but when he had demanded they didn’t act on the ‘betrothal’ they had acted coldly yet courteous. It seemed weddings were pretty important for them.

“Maybe….” they continued to muse in silence for a short moment, the only noise being the chittering of the mice. 

“I feel bad for Shiro thought.” Keith said, slumping into one of the overly mellow armchair. “It’s bad enough he have a crush on Lance, of all people but now getting married to him? It’ll crush him when they will end this charade.”

He felt silent for a short moment before picking back up where he stopped, getting into a more comfortable position.

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate Lance but his constant flirting with girls and his immaturity makes it me wonder what Shiro sees in him.”

“I know I take advantage of the respite of his constant interest for me but I’ve caught him pulling his ‘moves’-” and while saying so, she did the finger quotes, everyone else finding it extremely adorable, “- on several female Alkorion since we landed. I think we should warn him about it before he start a scandal.”

The other made noises of agreement, falling silent once again. Obviously it wasn’t the worse situation they ever had been in but it still took the cake. 

They were interrupted by Shiro opening the door a bit abruptly, looking kind of nervous. 

“Have you guys seen Lance?” He asked, clearly disappointed he wasn't in the room. “We were given a tour of the place and I know he was with me the whole time but I turned and he wasn't here anymore.”

They shared a knowing look and Keith gritted his teeth. 

“Have you tried retracing your steps?” Pidge asked, letting a bit of her irritation in her voice. “He easily gets distracted, you know that.”

“Yes, but never to the point of leaving my side. Else he would at least have searched after Hunk. But he isn't here.”

He clearly was worried but there was a tinge of desperation that made Keith's stomach churn. It was the same expression he had after Sendak made the crystal explode and wounded Lance severely. The expression he wore when they finally got him in a healing pod.

Afterwards, it was the expression he had whenever he didn't know where any of them where, with repressed panic as he wanted to know they were safe. 

This, more than anything was what prompted Keith to help him search for Lance, shortly followed by the others. 

“Don't worry. He shouldn't have gone too far.” He said, trying to reassure their leader. “Worst that can happen, he got lost and is bugging someone to find you back.” 

This seemed to actually calm Shiro down some much as he breathed through the initial panic of losing one of them in an unfamiliar place. 

“Thank you, Keith.” Shiro smiled at him, slightly relieved. 

“Alright, let's go find that dummy.” Pidge said, walking off the room with them, huffing a bit but clearly reacting to Shiro's mood. Maybe Lance was just goofing off somewhere. Maybe he was in trouble. It was hard to say. 

They had branched off by group of two (or two groups of two and one group of five as the mice went along with them.) not long after they began their search, so they would cover more ground.

It was strange to walk alongside Shiro when he was this concerned. It was true Shiro wasn't really one for small talk and Keith was guilty of the same but the atmosphere between them had never been this tense. This fake dating had maybe exasperated Shiro's protective instinct but Keith didn't have in him to tell Shiro Lance was a grown adult and could manage his own. 

They brushed past several groups of Alkorion scattered here and there, most of them idling in the halway and talking softly, some laughing about something. Lance was nowhere to be seen. 

At the moment Keith thought their search was futile, a gaggle of Alkorion ran into them, their colorful dresses making enough noise to cover their giggles. They walked past them and before Keith could react, he felt himself being dragged backward by two powerful set of hands and quickly lost sight of Shiro as his captors led him into another hallway, the group splitting until it was only the three of them left. Going somewhere he couldn’t really see and unable to get their grip off him. He had been too shocked to call for Shiro and now he wouldn’t be able to go back to him.

They hauled him through several more corridors before stopping in front of a normal seeming door, knocking a strange pattern on it and not letting go of his arms for one instant. They didn’t seem to have any ill will against him by how playfully they looked at him but he still wished he could at least decide to walk on his own. 

He was grateful when they let go of him, pushing him inside of the room like caring parents deciding their child was finally ready to make some friends in the sandpit. Except he was a grown adult and wasn’t related in any way to them. They closed the door behind him. 

The room was in fact an antichamber, filled with rows and rows of rolls of fabrics, semi-finished clothes and shiny jewels. Voice could be heard further ahead, one lilt and graceful like all of the Alkorion’s and the other one -

Ah. Now he knew where Lance had disappeared to. Sighing, Keith shook his head before heading toward the voices, ready to free the poor Alkorion from Lance’s unrelentless flirting. 

Opening the second set of door, he was met with Lance standing on a piedestal, surrounded by a half wall of mirrors and a shockingly short haired Alkorion (they all seemed to have long hair and the shortest he had seen, beside this one, had only been at shoulder length.) who was fixing the train of his friend’s outfit.

It looked like the vast expense of space and it’s glittering stars had been captured and sewn into a fancy long petticoated tunic with matching trousers, the train softly shining into the sunlight and Keith wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he was jealous of how awesome it looked.

“Keith, oh my god you’re here! Please you gotta help me, they’re crazy and kidnapped me and now I’m trapped forever in hell!” Lance cried, making grabby hand motion towards him like a toddler but not moving an inch otherwise. The Alkorion seemed amused at that so it must be one of his goof. 

“Sush, little one. I’m nearly finished with the hem, don’t go and ruin my work just now.”

“If you just stopped stabbing me with your needles, maybe I would be more complacent!”

The Alkorion rolled their five eyes and rose on their feet, judging the train and the outfit overall. They made Lance move a little before nodding with satisfaction.

“I am pleased with this one. Your built is so tiny I had to do it from scratch but the result with blow your Yowa’r away. Now is too late to change the fabric, though so you have to make do with This one. Since I need to see the wedding place, let’s take a short break. See you later.”

They brisked past Keith excitedly before closing the door behind them and Lance sagged where he was still standing. 

“Oh my god, thank you for being here. You don’t know how hard it’s been to have them make several complete attires with wild and I thought impossible fabrics. They’re insane!” He felt out of breath and maybe too nervous but Keith didn’t know what to say until Lance started again. “I asked for an outfit the color of the every changing sky because why not and it was awesome looking?! It kept shifting colors when I moved but maybe too distracting.

“Then I asked for an outfit the color of the moon and they still did it! Took them half an hour but they brought it here! It was so white and shining it was blinding so I regrettably said no to it. Plus I can’t wear white, I promised my mama I would wear white when I invite her to my wedding!

“So I felt at loss, I tried to argue for Shiro to be here but they refused? Like, the groom can’t see the dress or its bad luck insanity level. So I asked for the ‘loving nature of space’ and -” he turned on himself, nearly slipping off the piedestal because of how nervous he was, “- look at that! I can’t compete with them! They are too good at this game!”

Keith snorted a bit at his antics, helping him get down safely, feeling the incredibly soft fabric of the sleeves on his hand. 

“Can’t believe you tried the Donkeyskin trick on them.” He said, smiling lightly when Lance huffed a laugh himself.

“Sue me.” Lance scoffed shifting a bit so the fabric sat more comfortably on him. “But at least I can say I'm glad you have some culture.”

“Fuck off, fairy tales are awesome. I'm just surprised you're actively slowing down the wedding. I'd thought you'd be all about it.”

Tension sprung up in Lance as he turned his head to the side, chewing his lips. It was very uncharacteristic of him. 

“You aren't?” Keith asked, voice going soft. 

“I’m not sure.” 

Lance’s voice was but a whisper as he looked anywhere but in Keith’s direction. He looked… lost, for other descriptive words. It felt out of place. 

“I mean, I love Shiro, don’t get me wrong but that’s just too fast. What if he regrets it? What if I’m… I’m just… loud and boisterous, I can’t keep in place, can’t keep to myself. I bother and I blaber and I’m such a mess in general. Not everyone likes an overly affectionate boyfriend.

“But that’s what he likes in me -” Lance turned towards Keith, fire in his eyes and, yeah. That was definitely the same spark Shiro had whenever he looked at Lance; Keith just never really paid attention to it when it came to his blue friend. “- and I won’t change it for all the gold in the universe! Shiro loves me, he tells me enough that I believe him without difficulties. I just had hoped to propose to him on my own term, you know?”

And Keith did. 

He thought back on all the barely there moments between Shiro and Lance, all the whispers they shared in the common room whenever they had a movie (always sitting next to each other and getting the other back to his room when it was over) or the scouting missions they always did with just the two of them, sharing a Lion and claiming it was to be more stealthy. Every moments between them had been lowkey but easily noticeable for someone who knew how to look.

Admittedly, Keith and the others didn’t look into it very hard before proclaiming how ridiculous the idea of the two of them together was. 

“I’ve never seen Shiro so nervous and excited to marry someone, Lance.” He said, placing his hand on his shoulder. Even when Shiro was dating Adam, he had never felt so content and at peace. Adam and Shiro were good together but Lance and Shiro were a power house. “I know he don’t mind this wedding. It’s just one planet. You’ll have another chance to ask him the big question on another.”

“And then we’ll be married on every planet possible.” Lance gasped, eyes sparkling. Keith saw how much the idea was pleasing him and that made him smile fondly. Of course the idea of marrying someone over and over was delightful to him. “And then when we get back on Earth, I’ll invite him to Cuba and marry him in front of my family! You’re a genius Keith!”

“I try.” He laughed. 

The Alkorion arrived soon after to the sound of their laughter and Lance posing like a good in front of the mirrors, appreciating more the outfit now that he had a pep talk. 

Keith left him after giving advices on what Shiro would like to eat at the reception and hounded down the others, reassuring Shiro on Lance’s behavior before he was too kidnapped for his fitting. Gathering them back to their shared lounge took less than an hour but convincing them Shiro and Lance were genuine in their dating took more time than he thought, even with the help of the mice - and of course they would know more about the human’s behavior than themselves. 

Hunk and Allura began to argue on who was going to be Lance’s best man and were on the verge of smothering each other when Coran bursted into the room, announcing the role belonged to him now. Then Hunk took the place of flower girl for himself while Allura agreed to share the ring holder position with Pidge. 

The wedding began officially two days later because Lance went into a bridezilla mode so everything was as perfect as he wanted it to be. 

The place he chose had breathtaking stained glass windows who illuminated the whole room with an array of colors that made everything looks ethereal. The whole blue and black theme did nothing to change that, it even amplified it as the Alkorion were masters in aesthetic and color manipulation. 

Not a single eye was dry at Shiro and Lance exchanged their vows, Lance dressing in his outfit made of stars and Shiro complimenting him with a fabric that looked like the sea was making an exception on its liquid state for this moment. There was a slight moment where Lance choked up on his words tears strolling down his cheeks but smiling nonetheless. 

The tears were discreetly collected by an Alkorion to be made into a thin bracelet and put around Shiro’s wrist. 

The cheer that accompanied their kiss echoed through the room, bouncing on the stained glass and Hunk wasn’t the only one crying; the atmosphere was too heart touching and entrancing to be ignored. 

The loving gaze shared by the newlywed assured everyone the future will be great. And nothing will be enough to put an end to it.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
> GOTTEM!


End file.
